Five Times Bridgette Was a Klutz
by Kelsica2
Summary: ... And One Time She Wasn't. Part of Albert Einstein Fangirl's challenge with the really long name. Geoff/Bridgette


**Summary: **…And One Time She Wasn't. For Albert Einstein's Fangirl's Five Times They Did and One Time They Didn't Challenge. Geoff/Bridgette, because this couple doesn't get nearly enough credit. I just noticed that most of these either end with Bridgette falling on Geoff or the other way around. I must be weird.

I managed to squeeze an advanced scene from my fic, Total Sibling Rivalry in there, 'cause I'm a total loser… XD

Bridgette, Geoff, and all other things TDI belong to Teletoon and FreshTV

Total Sibling Rivalry and all of its characters belong to me :D

Read, review, and enjoy! :3

* * *

**I. Surfboard Kisses**

Slowly wading out of the water, Bridgette tucked her surfboard under her arm and wandered back to shore. She loved surfing so much. When she was riding the waves, she was as graceful as a gazelle. If only she could be like that on land, too.

Slipping her sandals back on her feet, she walked back toward her cabin, still dripping wet. Hearing footsteps behind her, Bridgette turned around to see who it was. She heard a smack and a thud, but saw no one. Looking down, she gasped. There was an unconscious Geoff, with a fresh, surfboard-caused bruise on his left cheek, lying on the ground in front of her.

The surfer girl continued to look down at him, unsure of what to say. She soon realized the perfect word to describe her luck.

"Crap."

**II. My Party Boy Pillow**

Bridgette sighed, looking out the window of her cabin. Everybody had the day off from their challenge, most likely because Chris ran out of hair care products and didn't want to be seen. Courtney had run off somewhere, probably with Duncan, thought she denied it. Her other friends were all busy too, so that left her all by herself with nothing to do but look out the window and wonder why she didn't have anything better to do.

Suddenly, a figure ran up to the window and Bridgette recognized him as Geoff. "Hey, Bridge! What's happening?"

"Hi, Geoff. Just thinking."

"… That sounds boring."

"It is."

"Well, then stop and let's do something!"

She grinned at him and said, "Okay!" Too excited to remember that there was a door for her to use, Bridgette jumped out the window, clumsily landing on something soft.

"Wow, this grass is softer than I thought…"

Sounding a little suffocated, Geoff replied, "Um… you're not sitting on grass."

She looked down, wondering what he was talking about, and gasped at what she saw. She hadn't even realized that she had landed on Geoff!

"Crap!"

**III. A Wooden Burial **

Looking to make sure she hadn't woken up any of the other girls in her cabin, Bridgette grabbed a flashlight and quietly walked out the door. The surfer girl had a major case of insomnia. She just couldn't fall asleep for some reason! She thought maybe a walk would help.

Flipping the flashlight on, she slowly started walking toward the campfire pit. It was breezy outside, and she was freezing. She looked down at her over-sized blue t-shirt and mumbled to herself, "Maybe I should have worn my jacket…"

She heard a twig snap and immediately looked back up. Was somebody following her? She picked up the pace a little, making sure not to trip on a rock or something. Hearing another twig snap, she decided to run, especially since she saw a shadowy figure was lurking by the campfire wood pile!

Bridgette sprinted away from there as fast as she could in rubber flip flops, but ultimately ended up losing one, making her lose her balance. Falling onto the dirt path, her flashlight flew out of her hand and bopped the humungous pile of wood. The logs started to teeter and toppled on top of the mystery shadow, who let out a girlish shriek.

Wait, she recognized that shriek. Bridgette got back up, brushing the dirt and twigs off of her shirt and out of her hair. She scooped her flashlight back up and shone it on the head sticking out of the wood mountain, revealing that it was the party boy himself, Geoff.

He was still conscious, but looked like he was in a lot of pain. Seeing that she was hovering above him, he tried his best to smile and jokingly said, "That's the last time I get up to go to the bathroom while you're out here…"

Bridgette guiltily looked down at him, trying to form the right words. All that came out was, "Crap!"

**IV. Stop, Doodle and Roll**

Bridgette laid on her top bunk, a spiral notebook in front of her. She pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face, trying to concentrate on her doodle, despite how silly it was. It was a drawing of her and Geoff, standing in a giant heart, holding hands and looking longingly at each other.

Though she didn't really show it when she was around him, she had started to get a crush on Geoff. She loved how he was always in a great mood, how he'd make her smile when she was down, and his pathetic attempts to impress her. However, she wasn't ready to admit her newfound feelings for him, so she just stuck to her doodles. It seemed like a very first grade thing for her to do and she normally didn't do goofy stuff like that, but for him, she was willing to make an exception.

"Hey, Bridge!"

Not expecting the greeting since she thought she was alone in her cabin, the blonde surfer screamed and tried to hid her notebook, but instead fell off her bunk and onto her visitor, notebook clutched to her chest. She sat up, seeing that it was none other than Geoff. Scooting off of his belly, she continued to clutch the notebook to her chest, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

Geoff didn't seem to mind, though. He just sat up, grinned at his favorite girl and said, "You know, most people hug other people or give them a high-five when they greet them. You always seem to fall on top of me. I like unique greetings."

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh, but on the inside, she was saying a multitude of 'craps.'

**V. Dancing Disaster**

Chris has just declared that there would be a ballroom dancing challenge. Since she was starting to develop a crush on Geoff, Bridgette had asked him to be her partner. He accepted in a heartbeat.

Dresses and tuxes had been shipped to the island for each of the campers to wear. Bridgette's was a beautiful, sparkly, floor-length teal number, complete with pearl ear studs and necklace. Geoff had a classic black tux with a simple pink tie. He even took his cowboy hat off for the occasion.

The blonde duo were the first to go for the Killer Bass. The Screaming Gophers had already gone, completing the challenge with flying colors. Trent and Gwen had looked so graceful and adorable with their dance. Heather, with her dancing experience, and Justin, who took ballroom lessons when he was thirteen to become even more irresistible to the ladies (and Owen) were by far the best. Even Owen and Izzy did a great job with their crazy, but beautiful dance.

Bridgette took a deep breath and walked onto the dance floor, her silver high heels clicking as she did. Geoff followed her, grasping her left hand in his right. The surfer girl grinned at the party boy, placing her free hand on his should, while Geoff placed his on her hip. The music started to play, and their feet started to move. So far, so good… Bridgette thought she could actually make it through the challenge without screwing anything up with her klutziness, but she thought too soon.

One of her heels stepped on the back of her dress, making her loose her balance. Despite how hard she tried to keep herself steady, she screamed and fell over backwards, taking Geoff with her.

The two laid awkwardly together, Geoff on top of Bridgette. The others, including Chris and Chef, couldn't help but burst out laughing at them, considering how ridiculous they looked.

Geoff quickly got off of his partner, holding out a hand for her to help her up. She gratefully grabbed it, desperately trying not to cry. He could sense her sadness, so he gave her a reassuring grin and said, "C'mon, it wasn't that bad. You still look totally hot!"

Bridgette smiled at his dopiness, but still kept repeating one word in her head, due to her clumsiness.

"_Crap. Crap. Crap."_

**VI. An Amazingly Graceful Reunion**

Bridgette and LeShawna had just arrived with their siblings for the new season of Total Drama Island and were catching up, when Gwen had arrived. The old trio joined together, catching up after a year apart.

"You seen Trent since last year, girl?" LeShawna asked.

Gwen smiled and said, "Yeah. His dad had to take a few business trips to Toronto, so he came with him to see me." Her smile faded and she added, "But, of course, that meant he had to bring his little sister with him."

"You mean that sweet little Grace that Trent told us about last year?"

"She may be little, but trust me, she couldn't be farther from sweet. At least when Trent has his back turned. What about you and Geoff, Bridgette?"

She sighed, looking down. "No. We've emailed and talked on the phone and stuff, but it's just not the same as seeing him in person, you know?" The two other girls nodded in agreement.

A few yards away, she saw him. He was carrying several bags that she figured belonged to the girl walking beside him, most likely his younger sister, Marilee. But she wasn't that concerned with her right now. She was too eager to kiss the guy she had been keeping a long-distance relationship with for almost a year. She stood up, almost knocking the stump she was sitting on over. "Geoff!" She ran toward him, leaving her best friends in the dust.

Geoff grinned and dropped his sister's luggage. "Bridgette!" He ran toward her as well, making them both look like a couple in a romantic movie montage.

The usual klutz had almost tripped over a giant rock while running, but she made sure she dodged it. There was no way she was going to make a fool out of herself the first time her boyfriend saw her in practically a year.

The two eventually met halfway, gracefully greeting each other with a passionate kiss.

All Bridgette could think was, _"Crap, crap, crap, crap…"_ But it wasn't because she had goofed up with her clumsy ways this time.

It was because Geoff had gotten to be an even better kisser over the past year.

And she liked it.

* * *

Woo- hoo :3 Hope you guys liked! :D


End file.
